Trusting the Untrustworthy
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Breezeleap is convinced that Hawkfang wants to be friends with Otterfall again but Otterfall doesn't want to agree until Breezeleap convinces her to hear him out. When she finally agrees Breezeleap has to have a little with talk Hawkfang afterwards.


**AN- Hey, my friends, as I promised I am bringing the first chapter of the day with…. **_**Trusting the Untrustworthy**_**!**

**This one-shot is a special event that happened a couple of days ago with me and my friend and another unlucky fellow. So I hope you enjoy my launch into personal life as a warrior cat. ;)**

**Summary: **

**Breezeleap: A pitch black she-cat with bright blue eyes: Me**

**Otterfall: A pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes: My friend**

**Hawkfang: A brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes: The 'fellow'**

_**Trusting the Untrustworthy**_

Breezeleap stalked up to a pretty pale brown she-cat. Her ears were flattened to her head and her amber eyes were clouded with indecision. Her tail lashed back and forth behind her and dust billowed up in the air.

"Otterfall, what are going to do? You have to give him a chance, just listen to him," Breezeleap meowed and nudged her friend's shoulder with her nose. Otterfall cast a forlorn glance over at her.

"I don't know if I can trust him again. He lied to me, used me," She muttered and then glared at the ground, hatred falling off her luxurious pelt in waves. Breezeleap was shocked, yes Hawkfang was a jerk, yes Hawkfang was the love of the Clan but he wanted to regain his lost friendship with Otterfall.

"Just hear him out, he deserves just that," The black she-cat whispered quietly and Otterfall raised her head to lock eyes with her friend. The look of regret, hate, confusion, decision, and finally confidence filled her eyes.

"Fine, go get him, but," Otterfall stopped as Breezeleap started to turn away, "don't listen, I want to do this in private," Breezeleap nodded faintly and turned tail and disappeared into the warrior's den. She slipped past the sleeping warriors until she came upon the brown and white pelt of Hawkfang. She poked him in the side with her paw.

"Hawkfang," Breezeleap started, "come on, I convinced Otterfall to talk to you," Hawkfang looked at her and she felt her heart flutter. She hated that she liked him; she hated how he was so handsome and too good for her. She was just the bane of all beautifulness. She frowned to herself before murmuring, "She wants to talk to you."

"Really, thanks," He purred quietly before standing and walking past her. His fur brushed against hers and she shivered before turning around. She hated how do that to her. She followed him out and watched him and Otterfall walk away to a quiet spot so they could talk. She felt herself automatically pull towards them but she resisted and padded towards the fresh-kill pile instead.

She saw two young apprentices sprinting towards it with prey held high in their jaws. She purred and watched one pause and look at her, holding a squirrel in her jaws.

"Is this for me?" She asked and the apprentice nodded and dropped it at her paws. She smiled down at him, "Thank you," The apprentice's eyes widened and a smile broke out across his face before he sprinted towards the other apprentices.

She picked it up; she loved watching the apprentices' faces lit up. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She turned around and saw Otterfall walking back towards her. Her ears pricked and her eyes bright.

"Are we going to share this?" Otterfall asked, she seemed much more happy and alive but she still held some remorse against Hawkfang. Breezeleap nodded before leading her friend over to a shady spot where they could talk in private. She dropped the squirrel and settled down next to Otterfall.

"I'm not going to pry I promise, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Breezeleap started uneasily and Otterfall shook her head before leaning down and taking a bite of the squirrel. She really wanted her friend to get Hawkfang back as friend. Breezeleap wasn't very acquainted with him or even talked him anymore but Otterfall really needed this so she could stop dreading it.

"I was going to tell you anyway, you're my best friend," A new label was placed on Breezeleap and she smiled to herself, "I tell you everything."

"So he asked me this question first,

'Why do you hate me?'

I said 'I don't hate you at all.'

He said, 'But you sound like you hate me, I don't understand what did I do to you?'

I said, 'You embarrassed me a lot last season. You used me, told me you liked me, and then went and left for Goldenfur who just rejected you. All the she-cats saw what you were doing to me and I was too stupid not to see that as well.'

He said, 'I actually did like you, a lot. It's just I didn't what to say.'

I said, 'you-you what? You can't be serious. I don't believe you.

He said, 'How can you not believe me?'

I said, 'Well, it's just I felt cheated last season. I mean come on, your Hawkfang for StarClan's sake, she-cats fall at your feet!'

He said, 'Yeah but, please, just let's try to be friends. I hate knowing that I have lost a friend over something so stupid. Please.'

I said, 'Fine, okay,'" Otterfall finished and took in a deep breath and glanced down at the squirrel, which was half-eaten, and glared at Breezeleap. The she-cat shrugged, there was one thing fishy though about Otterfall's story. Hawkfang seemed almost desperate, it's not that she didn't like him and knew he would hold his word; she didn't trust him. Breezeleap narrowed her eyes in thought and decided to talk to him later about it. She rolled over onto her back and watched her friend dig into the squirrel.

"I don't want him to think that we can start talking again or anything," Otterfall continued after finishing her half of the squirrel, "He hurt me last year and I don't want that to happen again," She murmured and curled up in a ball to sleep off the latest events. Breezeleap decided that it was now later and since her best friend was sleeping she could do what she wanted in private.

She got uneasily to her paws and walked towards him, her tail twitching behind her. She was nervous, she hardly came face to face with him at all but she was determined to do this. She padded up to the brown and white tom and he glanced up at her, ears pricked. His amber eyes glowed and she had to hide the smile.

"Hey Hawkfang," She started and Hawkfang smiled at her. She smiled back before sitting down next to him.

"Please don't hurt Otterfall, I know you both are friends now but don't hurt her," Breezeleap murmured as she watched a curious warrior walk by. She didn't want the whole world to know that she was telling him this, but since it was Hawkfang it would eventually get out.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was distracted," He said and glanced back down at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes before telling him again.

"Don't hurt Otterfall's feelings, okay?" She didn't want to resay what she said before because he should've gotten it the first time.

"I won't," He promised and gave her a small nod. She let out a sigh of relief her eyes closing.

"Okay, thank you," She stood before turning towards the warriors den and she padded inside to sleep it off.


End file.
